Farewell to Love
by CSMars
Summary: He spent years loving her in secret, but now she has fell in love with his best friend. Happiness comes first, but whose?


My first Digimon fanfic, and probably my only one in the long summer  
to come since I've got so many other things to work on. Anyway, the  
characters doesn't belong to me so don't sue, I'm already broke!   
Remember R&R!!! My email address is cosmos_sailor_mars@hotmail.com  
  
*******  
  
Farewell to Love  
By: CSMars  
5/23/2001  
  
Ever since I was little, I admired her from afar. Her short   
sandy hair, whipping in the wind as she ran and her large red eyes,   
sparkling with excitement. Especially the way she played soccer, the   
way she glided through other players, her feet keeping the ball totally   
under her control. For years, she was the only girl on the team, the   
only girl who can face the challenge of varsity soccer and I admired   
her for that, too.  
  
Of course, I wasn't so bad myself. In fact, I was the only   
one who can get the ball away from her. That's why we were always   
the captains during practice. We had much in common, Sora and I. We   
were both striven to be the best, but we didn't turn bitter just because   
the other won... *chuckle* I can't even remember how many times my   
teammates called me a traitor just because I congratulated her on her   
victory.  
  
Pity admiration could only go so far... I didn't know when,   
where or why, all I knew is that my admiration for her turned to   
something else, affection, perhaps... though I'd rather use the word   
love.  
  
But I was a coward and I couldn't tell her my feelings so that   
I could be rejected, not when I wasn't sure of them myself. Time passed   
as I hid my feelings deep down in my heart, not daring to act on them.  
  
A summer... that was all... and everything changed.   
  
I didn't want to go to a regular camp, I told my parents that;   
I'd rather go to a soccer camp. But when I learned that Sora was going   
to be there, I shut up, secretly cheering and planning.  
  
Yet destiny also had plans for me, for me and six other kids as   
we were transported to the Digi-world. There, we learned how to survive,   
how to work with each other, how to save the world... Yes... saving the   
world, the words sound so far-fetched in my mouth, but at the time, it   
took everything out of us and I pressed my feelings down again, telling   
myself that they were not important.  
  
There are times I couldn't control myself, when my feelings almost   
came out. When Datamon kidnapped Biyomon, and Sora was filled with grief,   
I wanted to reach out and hug her, to tell her that everything would be   
all right, as long as I was there. And there was the time when she said   
that her crest of love won't glow because she has never been loved, I   
wanted to scream out my feelings for her and tell her that no matter   
what happens, I would always love her.   
  
But all those things I wanted to do never happened, for that we   
were not meant to be together. Maybe it's better this way... at least   
I didn't have to face her outright rejection as I have dreamt so many   
times in my nightmares.   
  
"Yes, it is better this way..." I murmured to myself, my digimon   
partner by my side. My mind replaying what had happened over and over again.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Hey, Sora! Umm... um... so... are you going with anyone to Matt's   
concert?" I asked the girl in front of me, the one who has captured my   
heart so many years ago.  
  
"Well," She smiled nervously and I suddenly knew what she's going   
to say, "I want to go alone... just in case Matt's free... I hope you   
understand."  
  
"Oh... it's alright, I understand." I forced the smile to stay   
on my face as I turned to walk away.  
  
"Hey, at least you should give us the cookies!" Agumon, my digimon,   
said, trying to lighten up the mood.  
  
Sora hesitated, and I was about to tell her to forget the whole   
thing when she smiled and told me that she'll bake some cookies especially   
for me.   
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
I turned back to take another glance at the trailer where Matt   
is getting ready for his big concert and smiled sadly. At least I didn't   
lose her to a complete stranger... no, I shook my head with sorrow, not   
a stranger at all, but my best friend.  
  
"Sayonara, my love..." I whispered to the wind as a tear slide   
down my cheek.  
  
*finished*  
  
********  
  
Author's note: I know you are asking, why the heck did I write this when  
I got about 15 Ranma fanfics and 10 SM ones to work on? Well, the idea  
just hit me when I was lying in my bed and since I didn't want to write it  
down, I just typed the whole thing. But this is a -my only one so far- one  
hour fic (a fanfic written in an hour) and I'm quite proud of myself right  
now since I'm such a slow writer. Well, that's all, ja ne... CSMars.  
  
P.S. this is written from Tai(Taichi)'s POV if you haven't figure that out  
yet. 


End file.
